


Innocence

by BeautifulCreature



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Depression, Flashbacks, Hydra (Marvel), Injections, M/M, Needles, Protective Bucky Barnes, Really stubborn, Sick Steve, Sickfic, Steve Feels, Steve is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulCreature/pseuds/BeautifulCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since Bucky had taken care of another's needs. One day Steve comes home in a condition that Bucky fears he won't be able to help with. Steve assures him that if anything, Bucky has never lost the protective side of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Here am I, once again. I haven’t been able to stay away from the pair of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes for a long time, so this story is another way to show my love. This takes place a few months after Captain America: The Winter Soldier, in our writing universe where we put Bucky back with Steve after everything has happened with Hydra.
> 
> Now, on to the background of the story. Steve has gone on a mission to a Hydra base and gets injected with a certain fluid to make him sick. I’m aware that this method has never been used in the Marvel Comics, but in the MCU, anything can happen. So this is basically just a possibility of what Hydra could do since they seem a bit cheap in the movies and wouldn’t want to go through all the money to convert liquid into a gas of sorts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.

_The air was still, a thick blanket of dereliction layered over the open room. The young man stepped into the threshold, allowing a vigilant glance around the cobwebs and dust covered equipment. He sighed softly, relief coursing through his muscular body._

_Suddenly, his attention averted to the floor as a shimmering blue light began to flash. A large hand brutally gripped his bicep, gingerly sliding a needle into his skin. The blonde’s blue eyes widened as he felt the sharp point come in contact with his skin; the fluid flowing into his bloodstream._

**_***_ **

Bucky’s gaze averted to the front door of the apartment as it opened slowly. The brunette’s blue eyes steadily trailed up to meet the exhausted form of his long-time friend, Steve Rogers. He narrowed his eyes as they observed Steve’s slumped shoulders, a sight that brought a pronounced uneasiness to his stomach. His friend had always possessed the need for correct posture. Bucky presumed it stemmed from Steve’s background as an authority figure.

The blonde released a heavy sigh from between his parted lips as he trudged into the room. As he turned to close the door, a sudden wave of dizziness surged through his body, causing him to stumble and nearly collapse to the hard floor. Bucky swiftly exited his position on the couch to place a firm hand on the other man’s shoulder, steadying him. Concern swam within his light-colored irises while he studied Steve’s features attentively. The young man’s appearance was disheveled. A tinge of red was present around the edges of his nostrils, suspiciously one provoked by persistent irritation to the sinuses. To contrast this, Steve was abnormally pale, a film of sweat over his forehead.

“I’m fine, Buck,” The mumbled words sliced through Bucky’s musing like the sharp blade of a knife.

The other man raised an eyebrow at the statement, “I might believe that if you looked it.” Within the three months the brunette had been adjusting to this unfamiliar era, he had begun to regain memories from his former identity. One of those meager memories was Steve’s notable stubbornness. Even before the serum, he had never recoiled from any situation that could potentially endanger him.

“You’re never this pale,” He added.

“The mission didn’t run as smoothly as it was believed to.” There was a trace of congestion laced within Steve’s low voice.

“Is that so?”

Before the younger man could articulate a response, a flutter of an itch began to form deep within his sensitive sinuses. Bucky studied his friend heedfully as an involuntary gasp emitted from within his chest. The blonde hastily pressed a hand against his nose before flinching away with a drawn-out, weary sneeze. _“Hehh… Huh- **ESSHH** ’uh!” _

“Bless you,” Bucky murmured.

“Excuse me,” A frigid shiver surged through his broad frame.

“Feeling alright?”

“Fine,” Steve dismissed the brunette’s question, restraining a liquid sniffle.

“You shivered.” He stated, making no attempt to retract his hand.

“It’s cold,”

A frown formed on the ex-assassin’s lips, “…It’s July.”

“Buck—” The young man began but was interrupted immediately.

“Don’t tell me you’re fine,” He reprimanded, “You’re not.”

“But—”

Bucky hardened his gaze, daring Steve to resume.

Steve sighed, “I’m sorry,”

Bucky extended his flesh hand and gently pressed it to the younger man’s forehead. After a moment, a disapproving expression flashed through his eyes. “You’re warm…” Upon noticing the tension within Steve’s muscles, he retracted his hand.

Steve’s eyelids fluttered as he inhaled a deep, quivering breath before trembling with effort to suppress the paroxysms. _“Huh- **ESSHH**! …Huh- **PSSHHH**!” _

“Bless you,”

The blonde sniffled thickly, congestion heavy within his sinuses. “Thank you,”

“Stevie…”

“Hm?”

“Come lie down,” The young man spoke softly.

“Why?”

“You obviously aren’t feeling well.”

Steve remained silent, attempting to process a response the other man would believe. Before any thought could surface, the sensation of smooth metal made contact with his clammy hand as Bucky led him into the bedroom. He muttered indistinctly, reluctantly lying down on the bed. The brunette cautiously positioned himself beside the other man, wary of potentially causing discomfort.

There was an unrelenting apprehension continually emerging from the darkness. It had been years since Bucky had tended to another’s needs. One specific question loomed over the others: _Will I be enough?_

“Buck?” Steve questioned softly.

Bucky gazed off into the distance, eyes adopting an impassive expression.

“…Buck?”

He blinked abruptly, “What is it?”

“Are you alright?” Concern was visible within his bleary eyes.

Bucky nodded promptly, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Steve had observed similar behavior from his friend the previous weeks. “Something’s been bothering you.”

A weak smile formed on Bucky’s lips, “I’m fine, see?”

“You’re not—”

“Don’t worry about me, Steve,”

“Why?” The response was hoarse, Steve’s voice cracking audibly.

“You’re the one that’s sick, not me. I should be worrying about you.” Bucky tentatively threaded his fingers through the younger man’s hair.

 _“Huh- **TSSSHH**!” _ Steve sneezed abruptly; spray visible in the placid air. 

“You need me,”

“Buck…” He mumbled.

Bucky sighed, “I’m sorry… I just want to help you.”

The blonde rubbed his nose, sniffling heavily. “You have helped me,”

The ex-assassin glanced at the other man, “I have?”

Steve nodded, offering a soft smile.

“But the Winter Soldier—”

“—isn’t here anymore.” He finished.

Bucky remained silent for a moment before replying, “Hydra could kill you because of me.”

“I’m willing to take the risk,”

A sudden thought occurred to the brunette, “Steve…?”

“What is it?”

“This morning you mentioned that your mission was with Hydra,” He began, “But I don’t remember you being sick then.”

Steve’s eyes widened momentarily, “I…”

Bucky grimaced, “They did this to you, didn’t they?”

“Buck—” He attempted to argue but was interrupted.

“Don’t you dare lie to me,” The young man reproached.

“Yes…” Steve admitted, sighing.

“I will handle this.”

“Don’t put your life in danger for me,”

“I’ve done it before and I’ll do it again.” Bucky stated.

“Why?” Steve questioned, a subtle expression of anxiety flashing through his eyes.

“Nobody harms my Stevie.”


End file.
